With continuous development of image acquisition technologies, devices supporting image acquisition are constantly enhanced, and people have increasingly higher requirements for the quality of acquired images.
In order to get a clearer image, an image sensor with higher pixel density may be adopted usually to acquire an image so as to improve the overall resolution of the acquired image, but the size of the image acquired according to the solution may increase correspondingly, which thus increasing the burden of image storage and/or transmission bandwidth resources correspondingly.